ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Griff Simmons
"Does this mean, I get to stay up tonight?!" ''Griff after winning a event. Griff is a character in the SSX series. He has made an appearance in SSX 3, SSX Blur and SSX (2012). He Is The Youngest And Most Light Weighted SSX Character. SSX 3 Griff appeared on the SSX circuit's stage and instantly secured himself a position as the definitive next gen snowboarding phenom. With skill and courage far beyond his years, Griff has become a major competitor throughout the tour. There are few photos of the astounding 12-year-old in which he is in focus. Explosive excitement/energy/sugar levels keep him in a constant state of vibration. Griff truly loves the whole SSX gig. His never-ending energy and love for the sport are contagious among the other characters. He is the youngest character in the SSX series. He is a highly giddy, walking/riding combination of unbridled energy, uncanny skill, and fearlessness wrapped up in a childish innocence. RIDER'S DNA *'Nationality:' American *'Vertical:' 4'7" *'Weight:' 75 lbs *'Age:' 12 *'Blood Type:' B *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA: Grommet RIDER FAVES *'Thing in the World: '''Video games *'Thing to Hate: Going to bed *'Place to Ride:' Big Bear, California *'Riding Partner:' Nate Logan *'Riding Victim:' N/A *'Other Sport:' Video game marathons *'Trick:' Sliding any and all rails *'SSX Event:' Slopestyle *'Secret Spot: '''Rated "M" for Mature *'Food:' Sugar coated anything *'Accessory:' Astronaut helmet *'Career Highlight:' Winning a Gold in my first comp. RIDER QnA *'Boxers or Briefs: uh...what? You mean my gonch? *'''Things You Have Broken: I broke Nate's new goggles. Don't tell him. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Cowboy. No, a trucker...or maybe a pilot. A jet pilot. A jet test pilot. *'The Word:' "Excellent...but the way that guy on TV says it: eeeeexcccelant." SSX Blur 14 years-old and already a regular on the SSX circuit: An impressive feat, and Griff does it all with a smile, just stay out of his way if you're both standing anywhere near candy! *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 4'10" *'Weight:' 87 lbs *'Age:'' 14 *'''Height: 4'10" *'Favorite Event:' Slopestyle *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Sugar and sweets *'Dislikes:' Sleep *'Trait: '''Hyperactive *'Partner:' Maya *'Rival:' Zoe *'Motivation:' Having fun, being with friends ''Quotes from DJ Atomika: * Griff Simmons spends so much of the academic year on the circuit, he has to take a double dose of summer school. Such is the life of a 14 year old pro boarder and he wouldn't have it any other way. * At 14, Griff Simmons has the kind of explosive excitement that keeps him in a constant state of vibration. His secret ingredient: high fructose corn syrup in dangerously high doses. * Some riders say that at four foot ten, Griff Simmons has no fear because he doesn't have far to fall. If it weren't for his uncanny skill I might have to agree, but this kid is certified bakin'. * Here's a little SSX superman contest. Can't you freeze Griff? Those who follow the circuit closely know that there are very few photos of this guy that are actually in focus. Start snapping and IM your shots. * You gotta love Griff Simmons. The little guy has a never ending love of the sport that is just contagious. Can you feel it? Huh? Can you? It makes the chewy center all warm and mushy. SSX (2012) Griff Simmons has been confirmed as a returning character. It is revealed in his Backstory comic that he's the one who backed out at the last minute, and is the game's villian. Bio Born American, and damn proud of it, Griffin Simmons is the preeminent pro snowboarder riding on The Tour today. He is an Olympic gold-medal winner in boarder cross and big-air and currently holds the title of “King of the Mountain” according to top snowboarding magazine Shredder. In the early days, as Griffin was coming up through The Tour, his driving determination to eke out his place was nicely balanced by certain humilities that bought him easy public adoration. He was an All-American kid just trying to do well, for him and the country he loved, but, as Griffin’s time on The Tour stretched on, any modesty he might have had began to spoil. Griffin was becoming his own biggest fan. The fortune and fame he was amassing was very quickly going straight to his head. He became consumed by the idea of being number one; of being the greatest. His expert skills as a snowboarder only worked to facilitate his insatiable hunger for the center podium. They gave him license to be an arrogant prick. If Griffin failed at that number one spot, whatever prize he won would go uncollected; because if he was accepting anything less than first place, he was accepting failure. Backstory DNA *'Nationality: '''American *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Age: 19''' *'Blood Type: '''B *'AKA: King of the Mountains *'''Home Mountain: '''Aspen *Partner: '''Eddie Wachowski *'Rival: '''Zoe Payne Flavor *'Likes:' Video Games, Sugar & Sweets *'Dislikes:' Going To Bed *'Motto:' "Sweeeeeeet!' *'Music:' Electric Rock N Roll *'Film:' Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie *'TV:' Nickelodeon *'Briefs:' You Bet You're Faster Than Me? Well, I'm Faster Than You Are! *'Visual Style:' Video Games Relationships 'Nate Logan' Was his friend in SSX 3, even Griff mentioned that he accidently broke a pair of his new goggles (telling the interviewer not to mention it to Nate). This is mostly a big brother-little brother type relationship. Griff is 13 to 14 years younger than Nate. 'Maya Nolet' Griff's current friend after Nate's unknown absence in Blur. It appers that Maya can tolerate Griff's child-like nature. Like Nate, his relationship with her is a big sister-little brother type of kindness. Griff is 9 years younger than Maya. 'Zoe Payne' Although his enemy in SSX 3 was N/A, while Zoe's stated Griff as her rival, it was later confirmed in Blur that they're both enemies. It seems Zoe can't tolerate Griff's child-like behaivor. 'Mac Fraser''' It was never stated in both profiles, but it seems that Mac standing with Griff is more of small rivalry than main enemies, as Griff is now the youngest by far in the series. Mac's trading card mentions Griff's allowance. Gallery Griffkid.jpg|Griff's appearance in SSX 3 Griff306.jpg|Griff in SSX (2012) Griff DesignEvolution.jpg|Griff's evolution design in SSX (2012) Triva *On his profile some Gamefaq's pages states that Griff's age is 13, however in the actual game, Griff is 12. *His favorite food is sweets (sugar-coated anything in SSX 3) *He is currently the shortest and youngest character in the game at 12 years old, however in the recent game he maybe taller, but still the youngest at 19. *He is the peak 1 boss, if you are playing as Mac. As Griff took the youngest in the circut posistion away from him. However Skye from On Tour is the youngest playable character in On Tour. *Griff's nickname 'grommet' is a term used by both skaters and boarders to identified newbies, in which he is at the time of his debut. His new nickname (SSX 2012) is "King of the moutain". ---- Category:Characters Category:Male characters